club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Peverall
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Pev(s), Pervs, Benny | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm Off Break | role = Wicket Keeper/Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2010- | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Luddites (loan) | year2 = 2010 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Cheddar | year3 = 2007- | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 25 April | debutyear1 = 2010 | debutfor1 = Axbridge | debutagainst1 = Wedmore | type2 = Cheddar | debutdate2 = 30 April | debutyear2 = 2007 | debutfor2 = Cheddar C.C under 15s Cheetahs | debutagainst2 = Clevedon C.C under 15s | lastdate1 = 12 September | lastyear1 = 2010 | lastfor1 = Axbridge | lastagainst1 = Wookey Indians | lastdate2 = 14 August | lastyear2 = 2010 | lastfor2 = Cheddar C.C 4ths | lastagainst2 = Uphill Castle C.C | columns = 4 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 24 | runs1 = 257 | bat avg1 = 16.06 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 40* | deliveries1 = 78 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 73.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1-6 | catches/stumpings1 = 6/5 | column2 = Cheddar | matches2 = 32 | runs2 = 179 | bat avg2 = 8.52 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 24 | deliveries2 = 129 | wickets2 = 8 | bowl avg2 = 11.38 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/13 | catches/stumpings2 = 4/- | column3 = 2010 season | matches3 = 40 | runs3 = 371 | bat avg3 = 13.25 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = 40* | deliveries3 = 120 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 88.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/6 | catches/stumpings3 = 6/5 | column4 = Overall | matches4 = 56 | runs4 = 436 | bat avg4 = 10.38 | 100s/50s4 = -/- | top score4 = 40* | deliveries4 = 216 | wickets4 = 9 | bowl avg4 = 18.22 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 4/18 | catches/stumpings4 = 10/5 | date = 7 February | year = 2011 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/profile/statistics.asp?id=11461220 Play-Cricket }} Ben Peverall is a senior member of Axbridge C.C and also a member of Cheddar C.C where he plays league cricket. Ben made his debut for Cheddar at under 15 level on 30 April 2007 against Clevedon C.C under 15s, he now plays for Cheddar 3rd and 4th team. Peverall also plays for Axbridge making his debut on Sunday 25th April 2010 against Wedmore scoring 40 unbeaten. He also Made a guest appearance for The Luddites on Sunday 25th July 2010, scoring 35 runs before being stumped in the final over pressing for his maiden fifty. Career Stats By Club Ben Peverall's Career history Former Clubs & Years *Cheddar C.C under 15s Cheetahs 2007 *Cheddar C.C under 17s 2008-2009 *Cheddar C.C 4ths 2009-Present *Cheddar C.C 3rds 2009-Present *Cheddar C.C Friendly XI 2009-Present *Axbridge C.C 2010-Present *Luddites C.C 2010 (Single Guest Appearance) Axbridge Match Record Image Gallery File:untitled.jpg File:untitled1.jpg File:untitled2.jpg File:untitled3.jpg File:untitled4.jpg |} Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Cheddar C.C Player Category:Luddites C.C Player